


Passing Through Your Heart Like A Letter

by TheSeaAndYou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, Hanami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndYou/pseuds/TheSeaAndYou
Summary: Under the fragrant cherry blossom, Kaoru makes a promise.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Hasumi Keito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Passing Through Your Heart Like A Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastirene/gifts).



Distant from the crowds of families and couples that had flocked from their homes to enjoy the wildly bloomly petals, tucked casually under the branches of a flowering tree, Kaoru’s eyes were focused on the countless flowers that had lost their form, their remains scattered by the passing breeze. At a quick glance, the petals were identical, blending perfectly with each other. But the ones that had drifted closer proved otherwise.

Some were larger than others. Some were smaller than others. For a few fleeting moments, there was one that Kaoru particularly grew fond of; it was a deeper hue of pink compared to its fellow wind dancers, and the edges of the petal seemed just as sharply curled as the rest. In those moments, Kaoru penned a short love letter to that petal, complimenting its brilliance, its grandeur.

Regretfully, before he could sign his name at the bottom of the imaginary note, a sharp, bladed breeze blew the petal out of sight, carrying the petal to another location, no doubt to spread the elegance that was encapsulated inside of it. Kaoru stared at the spot that the petal was last seen, then turned his head.

“You’re awfully quiet today, Hakaze.”

“What? I _can_ enjoy something quietly, you know~?” Kaoru smiled cheerfully, his eyes now focused on the person that sat by his side. “You have something in your hair, Keito-kun. ♪”

“Do I?”

“Mhmm.~” Kaoru’s fingers reached out, his fingertips brushing aside parts of Keito’s green hair, searching for the petals that had weaved their way just under a few strands to stay attached to his boyfriend’s head. “It’s a good look on you. Maybe you guys should consider adding more flowers to your lives.”

“It’ll just cause a mess, and it’ll be dangerous to perform on a stage full of flowers.” Through the blatant rejection of Kaoru’s request was a mellow tone, one that perfectly matched the paleness of the flowers above them, the gentle fluttering of their descent.

“There.” Kaoru retracted his hand, three cherry blossoms resting on the center of his palm.

“Thank you.”

Another breeze passed by the sitting couple, the petals in Kaoru’s hand taking flight without restraint. Kaoru let out a gentle sigh, wistfully watching the petals arrive at their next destination.

In his next few heartbeats, Kaoru made a promise— one of many promises that he will keep close to his heart. He etched the promise next to the others that he had made previously, next to the ones that he had made to Keito, leaving room for more in the future.

Kaoru turned his head again, watching his boyfriend take a sip of warm tea.

_‘Let’s view the flowers of next year together, Keito-kun.’_

But, for now, perhaps Kaoru will address that letter to the picturesque flower beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> For Irene. ♡


End file.
